


Sanders Sides Song Lyric Drabbles

by Feline_Acrobat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics, triggers will be in the notes of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: different drabbles that i was requested on tumblr.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 1





	1. Just Close Your Eyes (Prinxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: bombs, guns, war

“hush now Roman, I’ll keep us safe. All of us will be safe, Logan has Patton as far away as possible and I’ve got you. Everything is gonna be ok.”

Virgil Phantom was seated in a bunker with the love of his life in his arms. He could hear shell after shell dropping, the aerial bombs going off in quick succession around them. He and Roman had been separated from their friends and while they saw the two get brought into a bunker it didn’t lessen their fear. Roman, who was so small in Virgil’s arms, wept silently; shuddering violently at every foreign noise. Virgil rocked the two of them gently, trying to calm his boyfriend.

“vee? Vee what if they aren’t ok? What are we gonna do without them vee I don’t know what we’re gonna do!”

Bang bang bang

Roman flinched, bad enough to force Virgil’s grip loose. Virgil looked in the direction of the noise. The door. There were people at the door. He hunched over Roman more, concealing the smaller man and tightened his grip again. With one hand he stroked Roman’s hair, and the other he grabbed his pistol, loading it expertly. He keeps Roman’s face in his chest and aims the gun at the door.

He hears a specific knock and hears the door opening and he smiles, pointing the gun at the ground. He kisses Roman’s forehead lovingly as he sees the door open and their friends rushing inside, leaning against the door.


	2. I Live For Your Touch (Analogical angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: breakup, sad ending, lots of crying

“I cant do this anymore Logan! It never ends, you’re never going to change, and I need you to be there for me! I love you too much to stay in this dead-end relationship that’s hurting us both”

As the door slammed shut, Logan looked around his apartment, uncomfortably empty without Virgil’s belongings decorating the walls and corners. He felt his knees give out under him and he felt the burn on his legs from the impact to the wooden floors. He felt a sudden emptiness spread through his chest, traveling through his veins. He felt cold suddenly. He didn’t feel the tears spilling helplessly from his eyes, or his glasses slipping quickly off of his face. He couldn’t feel his skin, he was numb inside and out.

He didn’t know what he was feeling but he felt wrong. He… missed him. He messed up and now he lost the person who brought meaning to his life. He worked a job he hated and his family refused to speak to him and Virgil was the last thing he had left and now he was gone. He was left a shell, half of him ripped away by his incompetence.

He laid on the floor of his barren apartment and sobbed.


	3. I Learned To Live Half Alive (Toxic Roceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, swords, strangling, toxic relationship

“leave my presence. Vile traitor get out of my room!!!”

Roman was pissed. He spun on his heels and tossed a spoon in the general direction of Deceit. He scared himself seeing it lodged in the wall next to the snake, barely a hair away from his face. The smirk that was masking the others face dropped into a scowl as he grabbed for the spoon, looking it over before glancing up in that way that always led to bad decisions.

“why Roman, you know I care for you, I can’t believe you would turn your back on me!”

The yellow eye glowed dimly, and Roman felt his fight draining from his body slowly, seeing the incorporeal form of a snake wrapping around his frame, holding him in place against his will. Roman steeled himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he ripped his arms away from his sides, summoning his sword, and opening his eyes again, faintly noticing in the back of his mind that his eyes had tinted red. His fight rushed back through his veins and he glared at Deceit.

“do you know who I am snake? I am not your play thing, I am not some doll you can so easily manipulate. Now. Leave at once. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

The cloaked figure sunk into the shadows, leaving immediately. Roman dropped his sword and slumped. He was strong, but Deceit had stamina, had he stayed much longer Roman wouldn’t have had the energy to keep fighting. He sat on his bed, and took a deep breath again, eyes going red yet again at the feeling of chains on his neck, before they rolled to the back of his head.


	4. Angels Choking on Their Halos (Analogical angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack, violence, blood, kidnapping implied

“I WANT MY BOYFRIEND JACKASSES! I WANT LOGAN I PLEAD THE FIFTH BRING ME MY BOYFRIEND!!!”

Virgil Star was mid panic attack, and he was being forced to the ground by cops for… he cant remember, his mind was blotting out major details and the only thing he could remember was his boyfriend. He squirmed as the policemen shoved him flat on his stomach and cuffed him just that bit too tight, like those toys you get at malls that pinched too tight, cut too much, hurt too bad, and he was screaming and his mind was hazy and he just wanted Logan he wanted him now and he wanted out of these torture devices and out from underneath this man with a fucking badge. He yelped loudly as he was pulled to his feet by the cuffs. He was patted down and he kept yelling, they had no warrant! They had no probable cause! This was illegal, this was illegal! He knew his rights, they could get their damned hands off of him!!!

FWAP

“shut up! Stop screaming you idiot!”

Virgil was stunned silent for a moment before he started thrashing against his restraints and screaming again. He saw the barest hint of blue hair laying in blood before he felt a heavy pound on his head and blackness. He was barely able to recognize and rationalize a single thought before it went dark, but he got a small thought out first.

“you aren’t cops…”


	5. Shine Bright Tonight (Logince)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing this chapter!

“talk nerdy to me babe”

Logan snickered at his boyfriend, leaning heavily into his side as he looked up at the night sky. They were sat on the roof of the mind palace, their legs dangling freely below them. He smiled fondly as he curled into the warmth radiating from Roman. He pointed up at a cluster of stars and used his small influence over the daydream mode to circle one in specific. He smiled proudly at himself and began to rant.

“see that star there Ro? Its called Sirius, and it’s the brightest star in the sky! Only a few things in the night sky outshine it, a few planets, the full moon, and the international space station!!! Its called the dog star as well, and it helps form the constellation canis major!”

Roman smiled down at the other side, snuggled up close to his side, shivering slightly. He smiled fondly and placed a kiss on his forehead, laying his head on top of Logan’s.

“you know that’s interesting but I’m certain you’re wrong loganberry.”

Logan turned to look at him with a confused stare and Roman chuckled.

“why maybe that star is bright and beautiful, I know for a fact that you are brighter and more gorgeous than any star in the sky.”

At that, Logan blanched and hid his red face in Roman’s chest.


	6. The Way That You Are is Enough (Moxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: negative self image, internal fatphoia

“you know, I think it might be a bit telling about Thomas that all his sides are more self-conscious about ourselves than his literal anxiety”

Patton wasn’t having a good day. He was shirtless and looking in the mirror and all he could see was fat, and ugly, and gross and he hated it. He was happy pappy pat! How was he supposed to do that when he couldn’t even look at himself without feeling a burning self-hatred. He wrapped his arms around himself as he heard his door open.

“pat? Ro is really anxious to start brainstorming, could you help me chill him ou-”

Virgil’s voice stopped short as he saw Patton glaring at the mirror. This was unfortunately not a new occurrence, and Virgil felt anger swell inside him at the fact that Patton had to suffer from such terrible self-image. He stepped inside, and brought Patton into a hug, and he felt the stiffness in his shoulders melt as he slowly reciprocated.

“you’re gorgeous the way you are Patton. Don’t let those cognitive distortions get you down, that’s my job ok?”

Patton giggled wetly before pulling away.

“we gotta share the bad times sometimes Vee, otherwise you’d lose your mind.”


	7. All the Trust is Broken Now (Anxceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: nightmares
> 
> this is a longer one.

“no don’t leave… please come back I swear I’ll change I swear… AAAAAAAH!!!”

Deceit started awake at the sound of a scream being released by Virgil. Without thinking he had already taken one of Virgil’s hands and held it to his heart, helping the emo breathe properly. He wasn’t quite awake enough to see the shocked face Virgil wore, or the tears starting to stream down his cheeks, but he was aware of how fast Virgil’s heart was racing, he knew this nightmare or what ever it was this time was particularly jarring for him, and so he kept quiet and just kept his breathing even for Virgil, giving him the choice on when to talk, and also helping to slowly wake his mind up from the deep sleep he had been in. He smiled absently as he comprehended how quickly Virgil’s heart had corrected itself. He wasn’t however, awake enough to prepare for Virgil launching himself at him, ending with Deceit flat on his back and Virgil shaking in the hug. That was enough to fully pull Dee out of the haze he was in. He stroked Virgil’s hair absently with one hand and kissed the top of his head gently. Slowly, Virgil propped his head up on Deceit’s chest, and Dee quickly went to wipe away the tears falling from his face.

“Dee, I’m sorry I woke you up again, I just-”

Virgil cut himself off with a sob and Deceit was happy that he was able to set an anti-deception spell on his room, letting him freely speak the truth.

“its no trouble Angel. You know I’m fully willing to get you through a rough nightmare, you just have to let me wake up a bit first.”

Virgil smiled small, before laying his head back on Dee’s chest, ear right above his heart. He scrubbed at his eyes before saying something in the smallest whisper.

“…I’m not… I’m not too much am I? like, I’m not too needy? I get it if I am, but please tell me I don’t want you to hate me Dee”

Dee stiffened at that. Was that what the nightmare was about? Oh no, that just won’t do… he sat up, bringing Virgil with him and pulled away a bit, having to lift Virgil’s head a bit to meet his eyes. He felt his eye glowing a soft yellow, something that he mostly used to fill Virgil with a sense of calm. He looked at him seriously, rubbing his thumb over Vee’s cheek softly.

“you will never be too much Vee. You aren’t too needy, and you never will be. And I will never, ever, in my life hate you. If you were too much for me to handle, I wouldn’t have started dating you. I know you all think I’m a cruel monster at times, but I swear to you that I would never ever do that to you ok? I love you with my whole being Virgil I refuse to hurt you like that.”

Virgil’s eyes soften and he looks away but leans back into Deceit’s arms.

“we don’t think you’re a cruel monster Dee. We just, we don’t know how to talk to you all the time.”

Dee smiled softly, rubbing gentle circles in his back and laughing quietly.

“it’s ok Virgil, I know my place. Besides, you always know how to talk to me, I don’t know what we you’re talking about. To them I’m a viper, its just a fact I accept.”

Virgil growled a bit, causing Dee to smirk, he loved his kitten, his kitten who tried so hard to protect and help him regardless. He never could forget he had transitioned into the light sides easily. Dee could never forget that that would never happen for him. Not when he was the complete antithesis to the true leader of them. Not when the nice bubbly father character only ever looked at him with hatred and distrust in his big heart. No, Virgil was a sympathetic antihero, and he was a villain, and there was no way around it. He had to play his part or face the consequences. So here he would stay with Virgil, hidden, as far from their prying eyes as he could be, and he would be Virgil’s ball python while he could, before they had to put on the masks and play the game again.

“I love you Dee…”

“I love you too Virge.”


	8. I Wwant a Simple Explanation (Logicality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing for this one!

“Patton did you know that your eyes shine in light?”

Patton jumped slightly, almost dropping the bowl of cake mix he was making. He looked up at his boyfriend with a smile as he continued stirring.

“what do ya mean Lolo? My eyes are just simple old brown!”

Patton saw Logan’s gaze intensify, and he smiled, knowing well that was the face he wore when he was thinking intensely. He rarely was the cause of that particular look, so it filled Patton with a rush of pride seeing those fierce pointed eyes on him.

“they… Patton when you’re in the right light your eyes turn into honey fractals, like… like melting chocolate or cinnamon, when in the sun they turn into sunrays of their own, they’re as far from ‘simple’ as could be Patton.”

Patton had stopped stirring as Logan spoke, his smile widening as Logan waxed poetic. He didn’t interrupt, just stood and looked at him, the man who would claim he didn’t feel, complimenting his eyes as if he himself were pulled from a Shakespearean play. His heart melted as the words fell from the logical sides mouth, if he wasn’t already so in love with him, he would have dropped everything there and then to be with him. When Logan stopped speaking, Patton set the bowl down on the counter and took a step towards the other, setting his hands on Logan’s cheeks, staring deep into his blue, almost glowing eyes and grinned thinking about how he could write a novel about those baby blue eyes that glowed in intensity and filled him with wonder and love. He felt Logan’s hand set itself on his wrist and squeeze lightly.

“I love you Logan”

“I love you too Patton”

Patton closed the gap between them with a small soft kiss, pulling away almost as soon as it started, then smiling again and going back to his mix. He stirred once then lifted the spoon towards Logan.

“wanna taste?”


	9. The Freedom I Gotta Find (Prinxiety Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse implied, bruises

“you know they don’t care!!! Just, just run away with me Ro, we will finally be able to be us!!! Who gives a fuck what they think???”

Virgil was angry, his boyfriend had climbed through his window yet again covered in the purples and yellows of bruises, marring his skin with angry stripes and he still wouldn’t leave!!! Virgil had tried for years to get him to leave with him, he was ready at any time he just needed to say yes, and the boy was just so stubborn!!!

“I can’t do that Vee, I can’t I… I have to stay. Just, can we not talk about this right now? I just want to be with you right now, I don’t want to argue, can we just cuddle or something else dumb and sappy because I don’t wanna fight you anymore, I cant fight you anymore because you’re right and I can’t excuse it I’m too tired, I hurt too much, I just want to sleep for forever.”

Virgil dropped it. His eyes softened at the broken defeated look Roman’s eyes held. He stepped towards him and wrapped him in a gentle hug. Slowly, carefully leading him to bed, hiding Roman’s face from the world, arms held around his fragile frame to protect and maybe possibly heal.


	10. Cross My Heart and I Hope to Die (Toxic Logicality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol mention, toxic relationship

“come on Logan, you gotta let loose!!!”

Patton tugged Logan into the bar and of course this was happening again, its always how it happens, there was no chance it would be different this time around. It was always this game, they’d go out, get drunk, do things they regret, give empty apologies, and then repeat it the next night. It was bad for them, it was unhealthy, but it was familiar, it was routine and Logan hated changed routine more than he hated the game so he stuck it out, he was insane, he truly was, he thought this would change, maybe if he did this, then the cycle would break but it wouldn’t it never would.

“Patton we cant keep doing this, we’re insane to think tonight will be any different than any other. This is a terrible cycle we have been stuck in for months.”

Patton’s figure stiffened and he turned back to Logan with tears forming in his eyes. It scared him.

“I know. I know you-you’re right, lo you’re always right but I just… just this one last time Logan. That’s all I ask, I swear we wont ever do this again, I just… I need this. I need tonight.”

And so they played their final game.


	11. The Thrill of Control (Anxceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none for this one!

Deceit looked at Virgil who laid asleep in his bed. For once he looked at peace, and deceit felt a deep warm feeling settle in his stomach. He brushed the smaller sides bangs out of his face, smiling at the small purring sound that Virgil made as he leaned towards the touch. He looked at his arms, free from the itchy clothing he usually wore with intrigue. He stood silently, hearing the flutter of his baggy sweatpants as his legs swept to the ground. He looked at his reflection in his floor length mirror and shivered in hatred seeing the picture painted there.

In the mirror was a looping image that changed from his golden room into a blank dilapidated wreck, where Virgil was absent. He looked at the clock, seeing the time reading 3 am and grimaced, his room liked to come to life as the hours passed midnight. He flinched at the sound of things falling off of shelves and sends a glance towards Virgil who was still fast asleep. Good. He was Danny in the overlook hotel, the only one susceptible to the hallucinations his room played night after night. He turned around, seeing his walls fade to a castle, and he saw the gold adorning his shoulders now, a large fluffy coat warming his arms. He felt a headache attack as the crown forms on his head, weighing him down. He felt the gold chains transform into snakes, entering his vision then quickly fading out as a modern mansion fades in. The gold and robes disappeared, being replaced with his actual look. He heard the hissing whispers throb inside his skull.

“thisssss… issss what you want… decccceit… and he…”

A hollow image of Virgil appeared in front of him, wearing rags, looking like he lived on the streets and deceit reached his hand out to him and the image of the mansion disappeared, leaving him in his room yet again.

“issss in the way… you musssst be rid of him…”

Deceit glared at the floor before turning back, seeing Virgil still sound asleep. He whispered harshly.

“you don’t know what I want. I want him. Anything more is extra. Those luxuries are nice, but they wont make me happy. Thissssss will.”

He looked at his arm again, the scales spanning his skin making him out to be a viper, but he refused to let that be how it stayed. He laid back down, wrapping his arms around Virgil and grinning as Virgil unconsciously did the same. He squinted his eyes closed as he heard loud hissing in his ears and a blinding golden light flashed in his eyes. He fell asleep soon after.


	12. He'll Pretend to Be Busy (Logince)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none here!

Logan was reading his book, content with hiding under the as the other kids played some game. He was immersed when he heard a thud just behind him. He jumped and turned to see roman prince laying on the ground, panting heavily. He crawled over, not able to stand up, and leaned over the jock laying there. His head tilted in confusion. What was he doing back here? Was he ok? Was he like, dying or something? He jumped again when romans eyes opened and he sat up. Logan backed up too quickly, falling on his butt, still staring at the popular student. The two continued staring at each other for a few moments before logans face flushed and he turned away, going back to his book.

“good you aren’t dead or injured. If you wouldn’t mind, I’m busy reading, if you would be so kind as to leave me be in my reading corner.”

He began reading, but could tell the other student hadn’t left. He turned towards him, shocked to see his eyes filled with such curiosity.

“is there something you need from me prince?”

“no I uh, I just, I’ve never seen you around before, are you a new student?”

“I joined this august so yes technically. Everyone just ignores me though, that’s likely why you’ve never seen me.”

“oh”


End file.
